<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruffian by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361159">Ruffian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on this request:</p><p>//for rq maybe link comforting his trans male s/o who's worried about not passing as male and its making his dysphoria act up? I've had some issues with this recently.//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruffian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link blinked as he came into the study, seeing Y/N tossing the bandages to the ground, leaving him shirtless. He paled as he saw the bruising and hurried in, locking the door behind him to check on him.</p><p>Y/N sniffled and looked up. “Link?” He hiccuped as the knight knelt beside him, checking the bruising before sighing and giving him a look. “Shush,” He huffed, sniffling.</p><p>“No. You pushed yourself...again,” He sighed. Y/N looked away shamefully and Link lifted his chin. “Love, look at me. You can’t keep hurting yourself like this.”</p><p>“Coming from the guy who can eat literal rocks!” He huffed. Link rolled his eyes. Y/N sighed. “I can’t...handle it. It feels worse than usual.”</p><p>Link sighed and lifted him, setting him on the desk as he grabbed the bandages. He gently pressed his hands against his sides. “Y/N, it doesn’t matter if you have breasts or not. For one, you wear clothing that conceals you fairly well. For two, you’re still you deep down. Why can’t you understand that?”</p><p>“Because I still know,” He sighed. Link grabbed the discarded shirt and helped him put it on him as he helped him stretch.</p><p>“At least find a proper way to hide your chest,” He said gently. “The bruises are bad. I thought you’d gotten into a fight.”</p><p>“I’m the princess’s tutor, not some ruffian.”</p><p>“Which is why I was worried. You can’t fight a fly, let alone to save your life,” Link teased. Y/N huffed and made to strike him and Link moved, pinning him onto the desk and kissing his nose. “See?”</p><p>“Brute,” He muttered in response, sniffling. “Though...it’s kind of arousing that you’d use such force on me.”</p><p>Link chuckled and kissed him. “I love you, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>